


i dont know who i like more

by 9Way_Haught_Mess9



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, My friend forced me to make this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9Way_Haught_Mess9/pseuds/9Way_Haught_Mess9
Summary: Hannah has been having a debate in her head about who she likes more: Does she like Jason, the boy she's been crushing on since second grade? Or is she questioning her sexuality and falling for Nancy, the girl she started hanging out with in seventh grade? The world may never know...or will they?
Kudos: 2





	i dont know who i like more

_Oh my god there he is._

It’s been a couple of days since Hannah has seen him. She assumed that maybe he was sick and couldn’t come to school. With the pandemic happening, students who had seemed the slightest bit ill were supposed to stay home. While he was absent, Hannah has been questioning herself.

Throughout middle school, she had been telling her friends about her crushes and how attractive she thought they were. Mainly Jason, who she just spotted out of the corner of her eye, who was walking up to stand in line with her.

On the outside she seemed calm, but inside she was freaking out. The boy, who she had liked since second grade, who she thought hated her, was standing right behind her. Oh how desperately she wanted to talk to him, to the boy she had been crushing on for so long.

Her friends had said that he had an opposite of a glow up, but she disagreed. She adored his short brown hair, how he was taller than her, the dimples he flashes whenever he smiles. She really wanted to be in a relationship with him.

But why would he ever talk to her? She was a girl who happened to have a class with him this year. They hadn’t really had any conversations before highschool started, and she thought there was nothing interesting about her.

While pondering the chances of her and her boy crush being together, she also thought of her girl crush that she hadn’t told anyone about until late this summer. Now Hannah wasn’t sure if she was completely interested in boys or girls, or maybe even interested in both. She didn’t want to put a label on it yet.

In the beginning of 7th grade (she claims to be the worst grade she’s ever been in), she started to become friends with Nancy. Unlike the strawberry hair that Hannah had, Nancy’s hair was a deep red. Despite how bad the year had been, Nancy somehow made it slightly better. Hannah enjoyed hanging out with her in Nancy’s house. Nancy had made her do things that she wouldn’t normally do, like wear jeans and wear her hair out. She had grown to like her even more over time to the point where she decided to dye her hair a bluish green because Nancy told her too. Although she tried to deny it at first, Hannah was seventy-five percent sure that she had developed feelings for Nancy.

Because she believed that Jason didn’t like her, she thought she had a greater chance of being with Nancy than being with Jason (not that the chances were really high). In 8th grade she had tried to set up hangouts with Nancy, but they never met up with each other.

At some point during the summer, close to when quarantine started, Hannah was ready to give up on her kind-of-sort-of girl crush when Nancy actually agreed to hangout one weekend. The hangout turned into a sleepover and she had a great time. All these months, Hannah had been trying to be with Nancy and now she was sleeping in her house! The sleepover definitely made Hannah feel better about herself.

Unfortunately, highschool started and she had one class with Nancy. She didn’t have any other classes with her other friends and she started to feel like this year was going to be horrible, until she found out Jason was in her class.

At this moment, Hannah didn’t know what to do so she just took her phone out of her pocket and pretended to go through it.

“Hannah?”

She was in shock. There was no way Jason had just said her name. _Turn around!_

Forcing herself to turn around so she didn’t seem awkward, she looked at Jason. He was wearing a long-sleeve ombre Hollister shirt with black pants. “Hey, weren’t you out for a couple of days?”

“Yeah I had a little cold so my parents made me stay home for a few days,” he said with a chuckle. His laugh was adorable to Hannah.

“Oof,” she followed with a small laugh. “So do you feel better now?”

“Pretty much,” Jason said. He looked down at his shoes. “I realized that we haven’t um...talked to each other that much even though we’ve been in the same classes before.”

She could feel the redness making an appearance on her face. “Yeah that’s pretty weird.”

He looked up. Then his eyes squinted slightly and his cheeks raised a little, making his mask lift up a bit, like he was smiling. Was he amused by her flusteredness?

“We should definitely talk more.”

Hannah’s heart was racing. It was a surprise that he even started talking to her, but suggesting that they should do it more? She had so many questions. Why was he talking to her? Why does he want to talk _more_? Does he actually _like_ her?

The last one might’ve been far-fetched, but still.

All the thoughts of Nancy vanished. The questioning of which gender she preferred forgotten. Maybe she had more of a chance with Jason than Nancy. Before Hannah had a chance to answer, she heard the teacher open the door. While they were talking, people had started to line up behind them.

Her friends might call her crazy, and she may be overexaggerating how exciting this moment was, but all she knew was that she _definitely_ wanted to talk to Jason more.

She smiled to herself under her mask as she walked through the door. _Maybe I do like Jason more._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so basically my friend has been asking me to make this soooooo I made it. It's not that good in my opinion (im not that much of a writer) but I hope you enjoy!


End file.
